Gaston Gathers A Harem
by YahooSounding
Summary: After being saved by someone from another dimension, Gaston and his new friend must work together to gather a harem of Disney girls in order to get another magic to finally make Belle Gaston's submissive wife once and for all! LEMONS, Gaston/Harem, suggestions for Disney girls welcome here!


Disclaimer! I don't own Gaston from Beauty and the Beast, which belongs to Disney, nor do I own any Disney franchises!

Just the beginning of a little M-Rated series starring our favorite villain, Gaston! What if, at the end of the movie, Gaston didn't die, but rather, was sent into another dimension by magic? We'll see what happens now, won't we? A little warning ahead of time, this will be a lemon and harem fic, so basically, spoiler alert, Gaston is going to score big in the end! So, yeah! Don't get your hot dogs out to wave yet, boys and don't put your fingers in those holes, girls, because this is basically the prologue to this little series! Enjoy this prologue!

* * *

><p>Darkness.<p>

That was all the mighty Gaston could see. It was official... he was dead... that stupid Beast sent Gaston hurtling to his death to the rocks below. He would never get a chance to make Belle his...

But... if he was dead... why had he not felt the piercing floor of the rocks' jagged edges below? He slowly opened his eyes as he looked around.

_"Hello, o mighty Gaston..."_

Gaston looked up as he frowned. "Who is there? Speak now or I'll shoo-"

Gaston tried to hold up his gun... only to realize he didn't have it with him.

The voice chuckled. _"Take it easy, Gaston. I'm not your enemy, truly, I'm not. You could say I'm the person who... saved your life."_

Gaston raised an eyebrow. "And who are you to save my life... and where am I anyway?"

_"I'm a spirit of another dimension that has been quite a fan of your work... as for where you are, you're in that dimension right now. As for why you can't see me... you can... but I could be anything or anyone you desire... for now, I am the darkness..."_

"Okay..." Gaston said. "A fan of my work?"

_"Oh, indeed..." _The voice gave a laugh. _"It was in your little friend's song, right? That no one's slick, quick, head as incredibly thick, fights, bites, douses lights, eats five dozen eggs, shoots, you get the idea as you?"_

"Of course!" Gaston gave a smirk. "I am, after all, the best!"

_"And I don't deny that... however, it seems you have failed at one thing... getting the girl of your dreams..." _The voice tutted. _"What a pity... I actually think you and Belle would be a pretty good couple too..."_

Gaston smirked. "Thank you. Yeah, I will never get why Belle is who she is! She should be the perfect wife, cooking and cleaning, pleasuring me every night! Not stuck her nose in a book, being this... independent girl, with her falling in love with some type of... monster! It's just wrong! She had to have been under a spell by that beast, there is no other explanation!"

_"Hmmm..." _The voice appeared to be in thought. _"You know, I think there may be a way to help you and Belle get together... but it'll require you to be strong, independent, and proving that you're the dominant one, and Belle is the submissive, obedient girl."_

Gaston nodded. "Yeah! How am I going to do that?"

_"Let me ask you something, Gaston. Have you considered a... harem?"_

Gaston raised an eyebrow. "A harem? As in, multiple wives? I'm not sure... wouldn't that affect the thing I have going with Belle?"

_"Oh, don't you worry. All you need to do is collect girls for a harem, and when you have the power, the perfect sex libido AND maybe enough magic from each girl, it'll overcome Belle with the matter that you're stronger than the others... pretty soon, she'll fall into your arms, and she'll agree to be your wife... permanantely. She won't even know that she fell for a monster!"_

Gaston gave a smirk. "That could be crazy enough to work! You know what? I want to give it a shot!"

_"Oh, delightful! Just stick to the plans I have, and you'll be able to not only have a harem of the prettiest girls in the world, you'll be able to win the one you desire as your wife!"_

"Thank you for all the help-" Gaston started, before realizing something. "...I didn't get your name."

_"Call me Jubiano. Trust me, you'll be the manliest stud, and your time with Belle will come soon!"_

Pretty soon, a portal opened up next to Gaston as he looked at it.

_"Step into the portal, Gaston, your first female harem girl will await you. I will explain more in detail about this girl along the way..."_

Gaston, with a confident smirk, stepped into the portal as it zipped open. He couldn't wait to see which girl he would add to his harem first!

* * *

><p>And this is the prologue! Who will Gaston pick first as a harem girl! Well, that's where you lucky people come in! I want to hear your ideas about Disney girls that Gaston should add to his harem! Only rules are no Disney animals, and do not suggest Belle, because I'm saving her for last. Any female human Disney character is fine with me! Just put in your suggestion with your reviews! Can't wait for your feedback!<p> 


End file.
